


The Soul Traits and a Door

by somethingcats



Category: Undertale
Genre: Hopefully someone will read this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mt. Ebott, Souls, That's a lie, There really isn't any charaters, Trying out different styles, but there is at the same time, it is only 10 pm, it means a lot, seriously thank you to anyone taking the time to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcats/pseuds/somethingcats
Summary: Souls are difficult to explain, hopefully this story will help answer any questions you have.





	The Soul Traits and a Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be the King

**When teaching about the SOUL traits keep in mind that while some seem similar, they are by themselves, unique. A SOUL can have many different combinations, they can have all traits equally, to just one. Although, to develop a SOUL with only one is near impossible. To help further understand the traits and what each one entails establish an analogy and break off from that. So there is no confusion, in this story, the SOULS will only have one trait and the situation will be different to have them be best suited for the SOULS traits. Let’s begin.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

The kids at my school made a game, called The Cursed King. It was a simple game with the best rewards. The premise was simple the one who could climb the highest on the ill-fated Mount Ebott in ten minutes would be announced ‘King’. The King of the Cursed Mountain could order all of the other kids around, from chores to homework to switching lunch. Kings also had knights that intimidated anybody that tried to go higher than them. No doubt this was a highly fought spot.

It was a fun and innocent game, I never understood why my parents never let me participate in the game. They took me home every Wednesday, which was when the kids would go and fight for leadership. I have never been King because of my parents and hated them for it. I could be royalty if only for a week. Time went on like this for a while, I was picked up every week and had to do the King’s bidding.

Until that fated day, the newest King changed the time of the game from Wednesday to Tuesday. I was so excited, I had it all planned out. I told my parents I wanted to start walking home, since I’m a big kid now. They agreed and said they would be waiting outside for me. I knew I would have enough time to make it home if I ran all the way home after the game and say I got distracted by a dog. I love dogs.

When Tuesday came I could barely wait for the end of the day. I told everyone I was going to be the next King. That’s when the knights started to come for me. Some just said mean words and others pushed me, but I couldn’t back down now! This might be the only time in my life I could ever do this.

When it was finally time for the game I was so nervous and excited I felt like puking, but I didn’t. There were a couple kids who got ready to follow the leaders to tell them when the time was up.  
There were at least five or fifty million kids there, I don’t know for sure I’m not good at counting.

We were told to line up and all too soon a kid shouted “GO!” I ran as fast as my legs could take me I didn’t look back at anyone. I just kept running. I was so tired by the time they said the ten minutes were up, who knew it was that long! There was one other kid and a person with a timer near me, but I was the highest! The boy looked mad that he lost but just said “Better luck next time I guess.” I huffed instead of laughing, since I was still out of breath.

The girl with the timer called out to us to check out something cool. She walked away leaving the boy and I to see what she was talking about. There was a gigantic hole! It was so big you couldn’t see the bottom of it.

I was concerned what if someone fell while running up the mountain? Was this why my parents didn't want me to play the game? I was stepping back when I felt arms on shoulders. The boy’s voice was right behind me. He said, “I am want to be the king.” Then I was falling.

My parents told me to never join them. I wished I listened.

When I woke up I was so scared, but unhurt. I explored the cave and found these scary monsters. That is what they were right? The ones that were always under my bed and in my closet? The ones I had to get a nightlight for because the monsters were scared of light? Right now, though, I didn't have a nightlight. I had to be quiet like that one scary movie with monsters. These monsters looked a lot like the ones in the movies, sharp teeth and red eyes. 

I stayed as quiet as possible only moving when I didn't see anybody. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I'm hurt now. There was room that had water on both sides and I heard monsters sneaking up on me. I had no choice, but to run. When I did these spikes came up and hit me. Maybe I shouldn't have ran? My arm and legs hurt a lot now. 

I ran until I couldn't anymore, my heart is beating so fast. I wanted to keep going, but there is a big heavy door in front of me. I already tried pushing on it, but it only made my arm hurt more. I wanted to cry, no, I was crying. I had no where to go this was the only way forward. I can't push the door open it's too heavy. I can't even stand right now. How am I going to be able to do this? 

Mom? Dad? Oh, no. I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't come home. They're going to be so mad.

 

I... I need to get home. 

 

 

 

 

I need to get home.

 

 

 

 

 

I  **NEED** to go home.

 

I push myself back up. A fire burning up my legs into my arms. 

NO, I refuse to beaten. I refuse to be bested. 

 

 

Don't you know? 

I AM THE TRUE KING OF THE MOUNTAIN

 

I refuse! 

 

I push on the door with all of my might, all of my body, all of my SOUL. The door was opening! I was doing it! 

 

I squeezed in when the opening was large enough. The door closed by itself when I moved away from it making a big clang.

I hobbled forward, the only direction I know. When I made it into the next room I relaxed it was full of dogs! Who doesn't like dogs?

 

 

I knew I would be fine right then and there.

I am DETERMINED.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter down! 
> 
> As you could tell this was in a Fell like universe.  
> This universe was different because the ruin doors are still open. This mean the ruins are more populated by monsters than others. The royal guard takes patrols in the ruins. 
> 
> Instead of the spikes going down in the Ruins they came up. 
> 
> The layout of the Ruins is different as well. 
> 
> The door the child was opening was to the royal guard station. There was another way forward, but it was hidden. 
> 
> I guess they did get distracted by dogs.
> 
> They were never going to make it.   
> The dog tore them apart.
> 
> If you have questions or comments on this chapter please do not be afraid to say your mind!  
> Also I didn't reread this or anything so any help with mistakes would be amazing! 
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has taken their time to read this! 
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Or don't... I see you lurking.


End file.
